


ah sh*t here we go again

by Cythifin, noot_writes_stuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Celestia & Makoto Friendship, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Hajime is not in class 77, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hospitals, Insecure Soda Kazuichi, Kazuichi and Makoto hang sometimes, Nagito’s and Makoto’s bad luck, Sad Naegi Makoto, Soft Togami Byakuya, Sonia is a class rep along side Chiaki, back again, chatfic, guess whose back, izurus older, theres also a depressed chat, they have a group chat, uhhhh a bunch of them have working parents in America, works under kirgiri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythifin/pseuds/Cythifin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noot_writes_stuff/pseuds/noot_writes_stuff
Summary: It’s arrived! The new and approved! (this is a remake of my other fic, so if you recognize some things that’s why lol)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~New Chat!Junko Enoshima added Chihiro Fujisaki, Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi, and 12 others to the chat!Junko Enoshima changed (1) name!>:): i’ve defied god what up[Mukuro Ikusaba is on the battle bus!]Mukuro: What is this?[Leon Kuwata finally showed up to practice.]Leon: One, fuck off @Chihiro Fujisakitwo i know u helped her make this, w h y ?[The user Chihiro Fujisaki no longer exists]Chihiro: m o n  e y >:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mistakes are made when Junko decides to cause some fun chaos and make a Class 78 group chat, but will hope prevail in the end???(this is not a very serious fic, but for future reference look for TW in the tags and before chapters!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~for any updates and sneak peaks follow me at noots-noots on tumblr!
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 46
Kudos: 189





	1. ding dong the wicked bitch is dead

**Author's Note:**

> i live and i’m back and better the ever! sorry for the small wait but hopefully everyone finds this a bet better!

**New Chat!**

**Junko Enoshima added Chihiro Fujisaki, Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi, and 12 others to the chat!**

**Junko Enoshima changed (1) name!**

**> :): ** i’ve defied god what up

**[Mukuro Ikusaba is on the battle bus!]**

**Mukuro:** What is this?

**[Leon Kuwata finally showed up to practice.]**

**Leon:** One, fuck off  **@Chihiro Fujisaki**

two i know u helped her make this, w h y ?

**[The user Chihiro Fujisaki no longer exists]**

**Chihiro:** m o n e y >:)

**> :): ** >:)

**Chihiro Fujisaki kicked Junko Enoshima from the chat!**

**Chihiro:** Never said i would keep her in tho

**Leon:** n i c e

**Chihiro Fujisaki changed (15) names!**

**c &b torture: ** N I C E

**error404:** :)))))

**[i can see you(r future) flunked out… again!]**

**i can see you(r future): @all** can i have the english homework?

also hey :,(

**servant of evil:** Hey! There was no reason to exclude Junko!

**c &b torture: ** there is p l e n t y reason 

also please tell me tahts what i think it is

**servant of evil:** Name one reason

**i can see you(r future):** there’s STILL glitter in my house

**servant of evil:** Oh right… that.

**error404:** sorry mukuro

also hiro WHY would u @/all

**i can see you(r future):** i’ve gone through hs so many times i fear no god

**[Corporate bastard is here! Look alive!]**

**Corporate bastard:** You’ll learn too

**i can see you(r future):** uhhhhhhh

anyway-

**Corporate bastard:** That will not work on me. I was busy

**[(un)lucky is in the house!]**

**(un)lucky:** Mines boring :/

but also ignore him he’s just tired 👉👈

**Corporate bastard:** Shut up

**(un)lucky:** no ❤️

also chi please tel me that’s a vocaloid ref

**error404:** :)

**(un)lucky:** nice

**c &b torture: ** tahts my line

**(un)lucky:** ????

**servant of evil:** What’s “vocaloid”?

**error404:** o h

**c &b torture: ** HAHA

**(un)lucky:** uhhhhhh

**Corporate bastard:** Even I know what that is

**servant of evil:** ?

**i can see you(r future):** no guys seriously what’s the english homework

**Corporate bastard:** Come to my dorm, i’ll help you

**i can see you(r future):** wait deadass?

**Corporate bastard:** I will not go easy on you, but yes

**i can see you(r future):** BET

**[Cooperate Bastard and (1) other is OFFLINE]**

**error404:** that was,,,,

**c &b torture: ** damn he must me tired

**(un)lucky:** lmao

**servant of evil:** That was very out of character

**(un)lucky:** not rlly

**error404:** you’re his fav of course he’d help u

**(un)lucky:** :/ i’m rlly not

**[What’s the tea, queenofhearts?]**

**queenofhearts:** Do not lie to yourself Neagi

**(un)lucky:** wha- no ❤️

**[miku body pillow got out of the hospital!]**

**miku body pillow:** GUYS i’m not in the hospital 

t h a t often

**c &b torture: ** uhuh sure

**miku body pillow:** shut up

**[Taka is present!]**

**Taka:** It is very inappropriate to ask your fellow peers for answers!

**c &b torture: ** little late dude

**Taka:** Hm, yes i suppose. But still it’s a lesson for you all!

**queenofhearts:** Hey Neagi, can I have the math answers?

**(un)lucky:** oh yeah here

**(un)lucky sent an image!**

**Taka:** Why do i even try 

**error404:** LMAO

**c &b torture: ** OH DUDE THERE WAS MATH??? HOLY SHIT NEAGI THANKS

**(un)lucky:** （＞ｗ＜ ）

**c &b torture: ** （＠ーεー＠）

**(un)lucky: （。ˇ ⊖ˇ）♡**

**error404:** blursed

wait Celeste since when r u and Neagi friends??

**queenofhearts:** None of your concern

**(un)lucky:** i beat her at a game >:)

**[queenofhearts is OFFLINE]**

**(un)lucky:** pffffft


	2. toko is a jumin simp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aHA it’s here, chap two finally
> 
> thank you to all the beautiful people who stayed with me through all my bullshit, this goes out to you

**New Chat!**

**[The user error404 no longer exists]**

**error404 changed the chat name!**

**[c &b torture finally showed up to practice.]**

**c &b torture: ** ???? too what???

**error404:** :) you’ll see

**c &b torture: ** great

**[underdasea has entered the donut shop]**

**underdasea:** I A M

“the whole circus” ahavha

**error404:** am i wrong?????

**c &b torture: ** she really did that huh

**[What’s the tea, queenofhearts?]**

**queenofhearts:** shes not wrong at all

**error404:** eHHHHH LETS GET IT

**queenofhearts: @(un)lucky**

**[(un)lucky is in the house!]**

**(un)lucky:** ya?

**queenofhearts:** where’s togami? we need to have a chat

**(un)lucky:** idk???? the library???? also blease don’t kill him… he’s fragile

**c &b torture: ** pffffff

**queenofhearts:** I will do nothing of the sorts. he owes me

**(un)lucky:** fear.

**[queenofhearts is OFFLINE]**

**(un)lucky:** i have strange friends

**c &b torture: ** i find it weird that they even are your friends

**(un)lucky:** i-

**underdasea:** that’s a little mean don’t you think? i think they work rlly well!

**error404:** yeah they’re probably all secret crackheads that have been planning our demise for the whole year now

**c &b torture: ** Celestia has been planning outr demise anyway, and Togami seems like he’s just constantly about to smack a bitch

they probably just pity mako or smth

**underdasea:** leon!!!! 

**c &b torture: ** what?

**error404:** you’re actually stupid

**(un)lucky:** does anyone here watch TS?

**[Which one is it, jumin simp?]**

**jumin simp:** what does this name even mean?

but i do

**underdasea:** so do i!!!!

**(un)lucky:** bro- the new ep??????

**jumin simp:** i haven’t gotten the chance to see it yet

**underdasea:** AAAAAAAA

**(un)lucky:** AAAAAAA

toko bls go watch it, come back here so we can scream

**jumin simp:** ,,, ok

**[jumin simp is OFFLINE]**

**(un)lucky:** now can we please talk about the mystic messenger ref right there

**error404:** 😳

am i wrong?

**underdasea:** n o 

i’m sorry i’m CRYING this is so funny

**[miku body pillow got out of the hospital!]**

**miku body pillow:** Byakuya = Jumin Han

**error404:** tries to pretend that they don’t have feelings

daddy issues

makoto/elizabeth the 3rd

corporate heir

kinky

**(un)lucky:** kinky? also why am i his elizabeth the 3rd

**underdasea:** you can’t be serious

**c &b torture: ** wtf are y’all talking about

**error404:** shut up leon u rnt valid

**miku body pillow:** lmao

**c &b torture: ** what did i do????

**(un)lucky:** uhhhh whose ur fav mysme character/route

**error404:** guess

**underdasea:** Jaehee!!

**miku body pillow:** V

**underdasea:** v? i didn’t expect that tbh

**error404:** you take me as a yoosung kinnie 

**miku body pillow:** that hurts me physically

**[Taka is present!]**

**Taka:** I quite like Unknown

**(un)lucky:** I did NOT see that coming-

**[Corporate bastard is here! Look alive!]**

**Corporate bastard:** I like zen

**(un)lucky:** not me with 707

**miku body pillow:** you like jumin

**(un)lucky:** one can change

**Corporate Bastard:** Why were you talking about my kinks?

**underdasea:** do you HAVE any?

**Corporate Bastard:** There’s this strange kink called love 

**error404:** wtf just do bondange like the rest of us

**(un)lucky:** sigh

**miku body pillow:** y’all ever just feel bad for Neagi?

**Taka:** Why?

**underdasea:** poor guys the fucking class representative, has to deal with all our bull

**(un)lucky:** : - )

**[Which one is it, jumin simp?]**

**jumin simp:** i watched it

**underdasea:** !!!!!

**jumin simp:** !!!!!

**(un)lucky:** my dorm now

**miku body pillow:** the new asides video?

**underdasea:** yeah!!!!

**miku body pillow:** !!!!!! COUNT ME IN

**(un)lucky:** !!!! ok

**[(un)lucky, jumin simp, and (2) others are OFFLINE]**

**c &b torture: ** wtf just happened

**Taka:** Do you think they’ll let me join?

**Corporate Bastard:** Yes

**[Taka is OFFLINE]**

**c &b torture: ** ?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anvajalakbao IM A 707 SIMP IM BASIC SORRY-
> 
> if y’all want some trashy mysme content i have another fic up for that go read it


	3. discord server

Hey hey!

Me and my co-created have created a discord server! It’s mostly for gaming (so far we have among us, minecraft, genshin impact, rocket-league, undertale, danganronpa, super-smash-bro’s, and animal crossing. we also have an art channel up! If you just want to scream about danganronpa you can also do that! you MUST be 13+ to join. 

<https://discord.gg/798Sjjv>

also follow me on tumblr at noots-noots! i’ll start posting some sneakpeaks of the fic on there.

chapter 3 is currently in the works and some other side chapters as well (curtesy of my wonderful co-creator)


	4. in which voltron shows up (2) and so does the plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck dude i’m,,,,,

**he’s in a butter place**

**[The user error404 does not exist]**

**error404:** not me thinking about Voltron, not me at all

**[asexymotercycle has crashed through the wall!]**

**asexymotercycle** : hey yeah chi, what the fuck?

**error404:** : - )

**asexymotercycle:** delete that 

chihiro it’s been like 2 years you need to move on

**error404:** BUT IT TOOK UP 2 YEARS OF MY LIFE

**[Taka is present!]**

**Taka:** What are you two doing up so late????

**error404:** sorry dad

**asexymotercycle:** sorry bro

**Taka:** You need sleep! Especially you Chihiro!

**error404:** :( but klanceeeee,,,,, langstttttttt 

**asexymotercycle:** ur actual so basic

**error404:** :0 DAD!!! OTHER DAD IS BULLYING ME

**Taka:** sigh

**asexymotercycle:** oh shit

**error404:** >:(

**Taka:** It’s almost 1 in the morning, please sleep

**asexymotercycle:** can i come over and cuddle

**error404:** oooooo can i join????

**Taka:** Yes fine come on

**error404:** BET OK

**asexymotercycle:** lol thanks

**[error404 and (2) others are OFFLINE]**

**[Which one is it, jumin simp?]**

**jumin simp:** that was so disgustingly cute for 6:30 in the goddamn morning

**[(un)lucky is in the house!]**

**(un)lucky:** fucking felt that

also hello Syo

**jumin simp:** sup

**[The user error404 does not exist]**

**error404:** licking endermen would hurt them

**jumin simp:** kinky 

**(un)lucky:** did you sleep?

**error404:** Taka woke up at 5:30, effectively waking us all up

**(un)lucky:** yikes

**[Taka is present!]**

**Taka:** Everyone! Class starts in an hour, please get ready!

**jumin simp:** oi! it’s an hour give us a fucking minute

**[Taka is OFFLINE]**

**error404:** tasting is wet smelling

**(un)lucky:** yeah, you’re not going to school

**error404:** no ❤️

**(un)lucky:** syo can you help me here?

**jumin simp:** oh i can help u alright,,, been waiting to get my hands on the twink for a while!

**error404:** SUDDENLY IM zzzzzzz

**[error404 is OFFLINE]**

**(un)lucky:** thanks

**jumin simp:** u owe me

**(un)lucky:** nevermind

**—————————————————————**

**Mondo Oowada + Celestia Ludenberg**

**Mondo:** its not just me who thinks Takas been acting weird lately right?

**Celestia:** I’m sorry?

**Mondo:** shit sorry i thought this was chihiro

**Celestia:** I assumed, though if you want I can look into some things for you

**Mondo:** like what?

**Celestia:** Just ask around some circles, see if something happened

**Mondo:** ,,, yeah sure just no spying aight?

**Celestia:** Alright

**Mondo:** oh right btw

**Celestia:** Hm?

**Mondo:** is neagi ok?

**Celestia:** I don’t know if I’m being honest. He’s been off these few days though

**Mondo:** oh alright

thanks 

**Celestia:** :)

**Mondo:** mmmm hate that

**—————————————————————**

**he’s in a butter place**

**jumin simp:** i’m just SAYING that roman and virgil looked like keith and lance in that one scene

**underdasea:** FACTS

**(un)lucky:** DKGSGSXVBXHDGS 

**[asexymotercycle has crashed through the wall!]**

**asexymotercycle:** yo anyone see Taka today? I don’t know where he went this morning

**(un)lucky:** he wasn’t in class today,,,,

**asexymotercycle:** that’s why i was asking dumbass

**underdasea:** oh! i think i saw him go home

his dad called i think

**asexymotercycle:** oh ok thanks

**[asexymotercycle is OFFLINE]**

**underdasea:** hey are you ok naegi??? you’ve been really quiet all day

**(un)lucky:** oh i’m fine, i think i caught something

**jumin simp:** you ain’t fooling nobody

spit it out already!!!!!!

**(un)lucky:** :(

**jumin simp:** i’m a murderer that’s not working on me ❤️

**(un)lucky:** ive just been feeling off that’s all

one of those weeks

**underdasea:** awe :((

well if you want i can take over some of ur duty’s for u!!!

**jumin simp:** duty’s? 

**underdasea:** yeah!!! u handle a lot of paperwork for the class right!! since ur the class rep

**(un)lucky:** well i organize it yeah

**underdasea:** yeah!!!! the class could help!!! you seem stressed :(

**jumin simp:** if master byakuya helps then ofc i will as well

**(un)lucky:** i

you can’t do everythinggggg

that’s a lottttt

**underdasea:** :/

more the reason for the class to pitch in!!

**(un)lucky:** but some of that work sinacallaibsha 

**jumin simp:** yOOOO hes fucking DEAD

**underdasea:** ???? naegi??? u good???

**(un)lucky:** uhhhhhhhh can someone call 119?

**[Corporate bastard is here! Look alive!]**

**Corporate bastard:** what did you do?

**(un)lucky:** fell down the stairs :)

**Corporate bastard:** jfc i’ll be right there 

**(un)lucky:** thank youuuuu

**[Corporate bastard is OFFLINE]**

**underdasea:** the naegi intuition

**(un)lucky:** what???

**underdasea:** either he’s really good at lurking or he has a sixth sense for when u do things like fall down the stairs

**(un)lucky:** ah yeah

**[miku body pillow got out of the hospital!]**

**miku body pillow:** i’m at a wedding and this baby’s really squeaky

**underdasea:** lol

**jumin simp:** honk at it

**(un)lucky:** no-

**miku body pillow:** good idea

**[miku body pillow is OFFLINE]**

**—————————————————————**

**get on top of the fridge >:(**

**let him rest :(:** my class wants to take over my rep work for me while i’m in the hospital

**$g4m3r$:** LMAO

**watson:** wait why are you in the hospital!?

**sherlock:** he fell down the stairs

**princess e-girl:** Wasn’t Komaeda there?

**let him rest :(:** yeah he was with me

we’re b o t h in the hospital

**beet-oven:** suddenly i fear for my life

**$g4m3r$:** oh yeahhhhh you two aren’t in hopes peak yettttt

**sherlock:** you forgot?

**$g4m3r$:** in my defense they’ve been in the chat for forever at this point

but it’s also almost graduation so i guess that makes sense

**let him rest :(:** f u c k dude i don’t wanna

g r a d u a t e ?

**watson:** can we please go back to neagi in the hospital????

**let him rest :(:** happens all the time

**watson:** not helping

**princess e-girl:** You know, maybe you should just stay in a wheelchair

**let him rest :(:** walking is a pain

**$g4m3r$:** just swim

ez

**let him rest :(:** wow

you’ve just

solved everything

**beet-oven:** modern problems require modern solutions

**$g4m3r$:** if jesus h. christ can walk on water why can’t we swim on land

**watson:** i’m starting to regret agreeing to come here… 

**beet-oven:** :(( but you’ll meet so many new people!!!!!

**watson:** worse

**—————————————————————**

**he’s in a butter place**

**[Taka is present!]**

**Taka:** Oh dear! Is Makoto alright?

**[Corporate bastard is here! Look alive!]**

**Corporate Bastard:** He is fine. Just a fracture.

**[Corporate Bastard has gone OFFLINE]**

**[c &b torture finally showed up to practice.]**

**c &b torture: ** rbo lly kuvimg pu ro jis manr

**[The user error404 does not exist]**

**error404:** uh?

**[miku body pillow got out of the hospital!]**

**miku body pillow:** “bro rlly living up to his name”

**error404:** YOU CAN R E A D THAT

**miku body pillow:** trust me, i wish i couldn’t

**c &b torture: ** dake ads butxh 

**miku body pillow:** call me that again you two faced whore

**Taka:** Both of you! That language is very inappropriate!

**error404:** you know what Leon said?

**Taka:** I can infer.

**error404:** ah

but is leon like good

**miku body pillow:** he’s not a morning person, and i’m sure Taka woke him up

**Taka:** Oh! I’m sorry! But you should wake up at this time anyway! Don’t you have practice?

**c &b torture: ** lol

**miku body pillow:** dumbass

**Taka:** But, I was mostly referring to Makoto's mental state! He seems stressed as of late.

**error404:** yeah we’re trying to get him to let us do some of his work but he’s being a meanie and not letting us >:(

**c &b torture: ** you knwo i find it starnge that chihiros like th at in the chat but in class jes all 👉👈

**error404:** what

**miku body pillow:** ignore him

also Taka are you ok? you haven’t been in school

**Taka:** Yes, i’m fine. Had some family things to deal with. 

**c &b torture: ** lame

**Taka:** Yes, i suppose it is kinda “lame”

**error404:** you’re typing tired

you should sleep

**miku body pillow:** rich coming from you

**error404:** shut up you filthy idle

**Taka:** Yes, I am kind of tired. I’ll go take a short break

**c &b torture: ** bue dudr

**Taka:** you should as well Leon

**c &b torture: ** k

**[Taka is OFFINE]**

**[c &b torture is OFFLINE]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> figure out what the “get on top of the fridge >:(“ is for :)
> 
> if you can guess whose who in that chat room as well you get e x t r a points


	5. why are there so many new chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue if this is good or not

**he’s in a butter place**

**c &b torture: ** I’ll do half your family 

**error404:** fucking horny simp lmfao

you can’t forget that ur my cum dumpster lmao

**@c &b torture ** speaking of which… 

**c &b torture: ** Dont understand half of that but sure

**error404:** lol let me cum in you

**[miku body pillow got out of the hospital!]**

**miku body pillow:** is no one going to talk about Hina verbally abusing Mondo downstairs?

also Chihiro what the fuck

**error404:** i’m short so that means I'm closer to hell :)

wait what’s happening downstairs?

**c &b torture: ** that explains everything about u

**miku body pillow:** mondo was threatening to beat up some child who is going to be in the 79th class

**error404:** what was their name????

**miku body pillow:** chakashina or smth

**[anglewithashotgun could bench press u]**

**anglewithashotgun:** Tenko?

**error404:** Sakura!!!!!!

**anglewithashotgun:** Hello, Chihiro.

**miku body pillow:** you know her?

**anglewithashotgun:** Yes, me and Mukuro train with her at the dojo sometimes. I had heard she was being scouted, but hadn’t realized she got in. 

**c &b torture: ** I think i’ve heard something about her

Rantaro told me a bit

**error404:** is that who ur showing around?

**c &b torture: ** yeah

**error404:** i’m showing around a robot!!!!

K1-B0 is my son now

Mondo and Taka has a grandchild

**anglewithashotgun:** Speaking of Mondo and Taka

You might want to come down here Chihiro

**error404:** christ

**[error404 is OFFLINE]**

**miku body pillow:** i wish we had this kind of orientation

they just kinda,,,, threw us in

**[(un)lucky is in the house!]**

**(un)lucky:** i’m quite thankful

i would’ve been paired with Nagito

**anglewithashotgun:** Who are you paired with now? I heard they didn’t do a lucky student this year. 

**(un)lucky:** ahhhhh yeah, they all declined

**c &b torture: ** surprising

**miku body pillow:** is it?

**(un)lucky:** no

but i got paired with Gonta Gokuhara! The Ultimate Entomologist

h-he’s so sweet 🥰

**miku body pillow:** i got paired with Keade Akumatsu the ultimate pianist

who would’ve thought

**(un)lucky:** lol

i heard hifumi got paired with,,,, a women

**miku body pillow:** oh n o

**anglewithashotgun:** We should pair up,,, just for that

**c &b torture: ** what’s so bad about that???

**(un)lucky:**

**miku body pillow:**

**anglewithashotgun:**

**miku body pillow:** i- ur canceled

**(un)lucky:** can we go back to the Hina and Mondo situation

**anglewithashotgun:** sigh

**c &b torture: ** uhoh

**miku body pillow:** she snapped 👁👄👁

**(un)lucky:** don’t know about that

**anglewithashotgun:** Takas crying, i think something set him off

Mondos reasonably pissed but is handling the taka situation surprisingly well

Hina looks regretful but she is standing by her decision to verbally abuse mondo

Chihiro is mad at hina and is scolding her

I am just… tired

**c &b torture: ** yikers

**miku body pillow:** h-how tf did that all happen in like 10 minutes

was Taka even there when mondo and hina were fighting before????

when did taka get there???

**anglewithashotgun:** oh he’s been here the whole time

apparently he doesn’t like loud and violent arguments

**(un)lucky:** no reasonable would 

**c &b torture: ** hopes peak and reasonable do not go into the same sentence

**—————————————————————**

**the visual depiction of untreated mental illness**

**egg:** have you guys seen the picture of the guillotine with a slide and bowling pins at the bottom

i wanna ride it

**a clown:** same

**chat noir kinnie:** same

**objection!:** same

**bacon:** we can’t all be clinically depressed, it is not mathematically possible

**that one lesbian:** i’m not

**a clown:** we know mom

**the one lesbian:** i thoight kirumi was your mother

**a clown:** i can have two >:(

**reckless wrecking ball:** how’s orientation planning going?

**egg:** :)

**chat noir kinnie:** christ

wait why is Celestia here if she’s NOT mentally ill

**the one lesbian:** someone has to be the one to make sure you don’t jump off a building

if you said u wanted to die, everyone else would just say same

i have to make sure y’all r actually good

**egg:** i- yeah

**bacon:** :)

**a clown:** i don’t care about anyone else

**that one lesbian:** sure jan

**chat noir kinnie** : kokichi tries and fails to be evil

still a little shit though

ur rlly good at that

**a clown:** awe thanks!

you know, whoever invented the guillotine probably needs a hug

shumai you give good hugs!!! go hug him!!!

**objetion!:** wha- kokichi he’s dead

**—————————————————————**

**elizabeth can you come pick us up**

**jared, 19:** i’m just SAYING that if searan stepped on me, i wouldn’t complain

**bAbaY:** PLEASE youre so gay for nagito

**adult virgin:** sigaghdhfjcjc nagito = searan confirmed????

**bETHANY I MADE-:** kokichi is yoosung

**go back to sleep and starve:** no

**bAbaY:** LMAO

**why are you running:** maki you really don’t like him huh

and yet you kin yoosung

**adult virgin:** HWIN TAUGHT HER THAG-

**bETHANY I MADE-:** OH WHAHAHA

**jared, 19:** this is the worst chat

**we all die:** agreed

**you either kill yourself:** yup

**or get killed:** definitely

**bAbaY:** PLEASE I FORGOT ABOUY THEM

**jared, 19:** i still dont know who they are

**adult virgin:** cryptids

wait actually who are they

**bETHANY I MADE-:** wha- you made this chat i thought you knew

**adult virgin:** i don’t remember???

**bAbaY:** side note:

why do so many kids from ur class speak english??

**why are you running:** luck

**adult virgin:** god

**bETHANY I MADE-:** chance

**jared, 19:** frankly i’m scared. 

**—————————————————————**

**Makoto Naegi + Gonta Gokuhara**

**Makoto:** hello Gonta! I’m Makoto Naegi, you met me a few days ago. With orientation being tomorrow I thought it would be a good time to go over some things! 

**Gonta:** Gonta very happy for this chance!

**—————————————————————**

**SHERLOCK: TN ON BBC**

**purp:** Are you ready for tomorrow?

**blu:** no.

**purp:** Tough

**—————————————————————**

**the whole circus**

**ring master:** please do not burn anything

**clown:** u take the fun out of funeral

**—————————————————————**

**Kirumi Tojo + Byakuya Togami**

**Kirumi:** Hello, sir! I’m very happy to be able to have the experience with you.

**Byakuya:** please, keep the formalities at the office. hopes peak is different

**—————————————————————**

**cirtified freak, seven days a week**

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ:** are ya winning son?

**o(≧▽≦)o:** sekai de ichiban

**—————————————————————**

**Toko Fukawa + Angie Yonaga**

**Toko:** ttmrw at 7:00 sharp, got it!

**Angie:** Ah! Hello again Toko-san ε(*´･ω･)з

**—————————————————————**

**shsl hospital trips**

**🐳:** are you ready for tmrw keade?

🕊 **:** yes!

🦄 **:** IBUKI WILL BE CHEERING YOU ON!

**—————————————————————**

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru + Korekiyo Shinguji**

**Kiyotaka:** Hello Shinguji-san! Please go to the main hall at Hopes Peak tomorrow when you arrive

**Korekiyo:** Thank you

**—————————————————————**

**Ryoma Hoshi + Mondo Oowada**

**Ryoma:** Mondo

**Mondo:** Ryoma

**—————————————————————**

**Aoi Asahina + Himiko Yumeno**

**Aoi:** I can’t wait to see you again tomorrow!! Are you excited?

**Himiko:** yeah

**—————————————————————**

**Hifumi Yamada + Mui Irumi**

**Hifumi:** I can’t wait to see you again

**[This messenger has BLOCKED you]**

**—————————————————————**

**Leon Kuwata + Rantaro Amami**

**Leon:** Yo! you excited?

**Rantaro:** yes

**—————————————————————**

**K1-B0 + Chihiro Fujisak**

**Chihiro:** hellooooooo kiibo! are you ready?

**K1-B0:** Yes! Thank you!

**—————————————————————**

**we all die you either kill yourself or get killed**

**hunk!:** Tenko, are you prepared for tomorrow?

**twink!:** a-AH YES!

**servant of evil:** did you just type your stutter?

**twink!:** um

**ghost rule:** this year is going to be hell

**—————————————————————**

**the stars aren’t real and the earths flat**

**luminary of the stars:** BRO!!!

**teller of fortunes:** BROOOOOOOO

**—————————————————————**

**day 23 in the chamber**

**egg:** AHHHHHHH IM SO EXCITED

**toast:** you are

**bacon:** you love him 

**toast:** sure

**egg:** he’s literally ur son

**bacon:** wouldn’t that make him and shuichi brothers?

**toast:** what are you insinuating

**bacon:** guess whose burnt bitch

**egg:** ANYWAY-

IM SO EXCUTED TO ME EVERYINEBAABAKAGFA

**toast:** did you see the girl whose shadowing Hifumi?

**bacon:** SHE LOOKED SO UNCOMFY 

**egg:** DIDING SHE BLOCK HIM

**toast:** YWHA

**—————————————————————**

**he’s in a butter place**

**Taka:** GUYS please i’m fine

**error404:** IM NOT BUYING IT

**Taka:** Why?!

**underdasea:** this is so funny to watch

**Corporate Bastard:** I’m still confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/eB3eDNbw
> 
> join, rn
> 
> also can y’all guess whose who???  
> what are the chats for???  
> what happened between ryoma and mondo???


	6. neagami: the force awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how does one be funny

**Makoto Naegi & Byakuya Togami**

**Makoto:** hey!! it’s naegi, we’re partners for the project?

**Byakuya:** You’re going to… help me?

**Makoto:** well i mean, if you really wanna do it bye urself i won’t stop you but like

i am fluent in english so i might be of help

**Byakuya:** Fine, but type formally for christ sake

**Makoto:** k!

meet at the library?

**Byakuya:** Ok

  
  
  


**Byakuya:** Makoto?

You were supposed to be in the library by now

**Byakuya:** This app lets you see locations, I know you’re in the school

If you wanted me to do this myself you should’ve just said so

**Byakuya:** Ok that’s it, i’m coming to you

**Makoto:** uh, thanks for that

**Byakuya:** It’s fine

I know a nice quiet cafe where we can work

The library is a bit… busy

**Makoto:** that’d be,,,, really nice actually

**Byakuya:** Then you can explain why you were having a panic attack in the storage closet in the Reserve dorms

**Makoto:** ah, yeah that’s fair

  
  
  


**Byakuya:** The fear of going into forest at night isn't from fear of being alone, but rather the fear that you aren't

**Makoto:** it’s four in the damn morning

  
  
  


**Makoto:** r u chill?

**Byakuya:** I’m sorry?

**Makoto:** you’ve been really quiet?

**Byakuya:** Well, this is a library

**Makoto:** yeah but this is an uncomfortable silence :/

**Byakuya:** That sounds like a you problem 

**Makoto:** wha

ur so rude

  
  
  


**Byakuya:** What’s up with you and Sayaka?

**Makoto:** i’m sorry?

**Byakuya:** Anyone with a braincell can tell that you liked her, but now you’re avoiding her like the plague

**Makoto:** can i tell u a secret

**Byakuya:** What are you, 10?

**Makoto:** Byakuya

**Byakuya:** Yes, fine

**Makoto:** We were dating

she cheated on me

**Byakuya:** Seriously??? 

Who in their right mind would cheat on you

**Byakuya:** Makoto?

  
  
  


**Makoto sent a picture!**

**Makoto:** there’s my part of the project

**Byakuya:** Thank you?

  
  
  


**Byakuya:** ok what’s up

**Makoto:** what?

**Byakuya:** youve been off in school all week

,,, was it something i did?

you really have to understand that i’m fuvking stupid when it comes to human emotions

**Byakuya:** Makoto?

**Makoto:** i need to go

  
  
  


**Byakuya:** Makoto, what’s going on? you haven’t been in school

**Makoto:** ehy do u caee

**Byakuya:** ,,,, i’m coming over

**Makoto:** WSIT NO

BYAKUYA

DOMT

BYAKUYA???

  
  
  


**Makoto:** thank you

**Byakuya:** it’s fine

**Makoto:** no, seriously you didn’t have too

**Byakuya:** you should care more about yourself 

seriously 

**Makoto:** i guess

i’ve always been pretty plain, it’s easy for me to forget i have actual friends now

**Byakuya:** Yes well, i’ll be here to remind you

**Makoto:** qkvakaka a thanks 

  
  
  


**Makoto:** AHHHHHHHHHHH

**Byakuya:** it is

4

in

the

morning

**Makoto:** JUNKOS AFTER ME

**Byakuya:** f

**Makoto:** K U Y A

**Byakuya:** zzzzzzzz

**Makoto:** BYAKPUFOYDUTSDASJJSNK

**Byakuya:** whoops

  
  
  


**Byakuya:** hey you wanna get lunch

**Makoto:** holy shit did you just typed that?

**Byakuya:** you’ve seen weirder

**Makoto:** ,,,, yeah

but yh sure!

you sure you want people to see me with you

**Byakuya:** bold of you to assume i give a shit

**Makoto:** i get whiplash everytime you say shit like that

  
  
  


**Makoto:** celeste gave me a goth makeover and i stg i look actually rlly good

**Byakuya:** i’m omw 

**Makoto:** what

  
  
  


**Byakuya:** where are you

**Makoto:** bsthroon

  
  
  


**Byakuya:** can i come over?

**Makoto:** sure, why?

**Byakuya:** my family

**Makoto:** :( get the duck over here then

**Byakuya:** quack

**Makoto:** you whore

  
  
  


**Byakuya:** Makoto would you like to go out to dinner sometime?

**Makoto:** !!!!! YEAH SURE

**Makoto:** i had a rlly nice time 

**Byakuya:** i’m glad :)

  
  
  


**Byakuya:** BRUH I FUCKING HATE GHIS

**Makoto:** ????

**Byakuya:** rich ppl

**Makoto:** OOF

**Byakuya:** ,,, there’s this one guy who works under my parents and he’s totally a pedo and is getting way too close to me but my parents don’t give a shit so i’m stuck being polite and i’m-

**Makoto:** i’ll beat the shit outta him

**Byakuya:** please don’t tahts a crime

**Makoto:** i’m a minor i can’t go to jail

**Byakuya:** i don’t think that’s how it works

  
  
  


**Byakuya:** how did u and Celestia become friends again

**Makoto:** i’m the only person who has blackmail on h e r

**Byakuya:** that doesn’t really answer my question but ok

  
  
  


**Makoto:** Celestia is looking for you

**Byakuya:** fuck

forgot about that

**Makoto:** u idiot

  
  
  


**Byakuya:** naegi what’s wrong?

come on don’t do this again

i stg i’ll go over there 

**Makoto:** please don’t

**Byakuya:** ,,,, ok

but at least tell me what’s wrong

**Makoto:** so you know how Sayaka trying to fix things between us?

**Byakuya:** yeah?

**Makoto:** i think she wants to get back together

but

yknow

**Byakuya:** ah- yeah

>:( i’m coming over with chocolate

**Makoto:** no.

**Byakuya:** we can binge barbie movies :)

**Makoto:** ,,,,, fine

**Byakuya:** BET

  
  
  


**Byakuya:** FUCKER

**Makoto:** IDBOANT THAT WAS CELESTIA

**Byakuya:** i’ll gauge ur eyes out with a spoon

and dunk them in water

and put them back in ❤️

**Makoto:** Kinky

**Byakuya:** wha-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill, discord server blah blah 
> 
> https://discord.gg/FueMtDBNGm
> 
> seriously how are people funny


	7. american idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry bitchmas! this was gonna be longer but i figured i’d just make a short nice christmas special. this doesn’t take place during christmas but hopefully it’s still a treat.

**elizabeth can you come pick us up**

**bETHANY I MADE-:** that’s it i’m getting the spoon

**bAbaY:** byakuya made a funny

**bETHANY I MADE-:** got to go heat up by guilty pleasure

**adult virgin:** i don’t know what that means

**bAbaY:** ummmmm

**adult virgin:** wrong chat bub

**why are you running:** WTF!?

**adult virgin:** byakuya’s drunk

**bETHANY I MADE-:** sorry that was my quilty pleasure 

**adult virgin:** beating kaz which a spoon?

**bETHANY I MADE-:** noooooo

**adult virgin:** that’s mine too

**bAbaY:** wtf

**why are you running:** I’ve never tried but i’m open to the opportunity

**adult virgin:** someone’s getting spoons for christmas 👀

except kaz

**bETHANY I MADE-:** Glue

Glug

**adult virgin:** no seriously are you drunk?

**bETHANY I MADE-:** what are you talking about

**why are you running:** No. What are YOU talking about?

**bETHANY I MADE-:** my guilty pleasure is  _ Beefaronie _

what did you think i’m talking about

**why are you running:** I have no clue.  _ Beefaronie _ ???

**bAbaY:** they’re just trying to confuse you byakuya. you enjoy that  _ beefaronie _

**why are you running:** You and kazuichi are literally the same person

**bETHANY I MADE-:** thank you mukuro for the compliment 

**bAbaY:** yes mukuro thank you :)

**bETHANY I MADE-:** Chef

**[Image sent!]**

**(** **DESC- a sushi dinner with a can of Beefaronie** **in front of it** **)**

**bAbaY:** did the sushi in the  _ Beefaronie  _

**adult virgin:** Celeste wants to know what  _ Beefaronie  _ is and if byakuya is actually drunk

**bETHANY I MADE-:** Celeste you’ve never had  _ Beefaronie _ ?

**adult virgin:** no- celeste

**bETHANY I MADE-:** i don’t usually admit to eating it but i didn’t want to have to pay for your therapy

it’s pasta in a soupy tomato sauce 

**bAbaY:** side dish for graduation dinner, done ✅ 

**adult virgin:** i’m returning my gift and getting you a case instead byakuya, thanks

**bETHANY I MADE-:** hey you can all come for dinner

**adult virgin:** LMAO

**bAbaY:** wOAH YALL HEAR THAT????

**[adult virgin is OFFLINE]**

**why are you running:** ????

**[bETHANY I MADE- is OFFLINE]**

**why are you running:** ????????

**—————————————————————**

“Makoto?” Byakuya said, slowly opening the door. The room was dark, the only light coming from the hallway. A whimper is heard from a mound of blanket on the bed. Byakuya sighed. 

“Hey, can I touch you?” A soft  _ yes  _ was heard. Byakuya sat on the bed, softly lifting up the blanket. Underneath was a very shaken Makoto, refusing to meet his eye. 

“Come here.” Makoto immediately shot out into Byakuya’s chest. Byakuya chuckled softly, a blush forming on his cheeks. A crack of lighting lit up the room, loud thunder following soon after. 

Makoto let out another whimper. ‘So it was the storm’ Byakuya thought, gently running his hands through Makoto’s hair. 

After a few minutes Makoto seemed to calm down, breathing evenly. “Makoto?” Byakuya whispered. No response. Instead he was held tighter, Makoto letting out a soft sigh. Asleep. 

Letting out a huff, Byakuya accepted his fate. Moving the two of them to a more comfortable position, he quickly followed Makoto into dreamland. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you followed the original you’d recognize that scene


	8. IMPORTANT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops

Heyyyyyyyyy

  
Im taking a bit of a hiatus from this work for now. Another chapter IS in the works but i’ve kinda strayed from danganronpa and i feel as though y’all don’t really like this one anymore. If you want to see more, i have another fic up for DreamSMP (and yes it is a chatfic what’d u expect). 

TDLR; I’m not abandoning this, but don’t expect a chapter soon. 


End file.
